


Beasts of Gold and Saviors in White

by DirkGentley



Series: Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkGentley/pseuds/DirkGentley
Summary: A little bit of flash fiction about a man in the desert.
Series: Flash Fiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916422





	Beasts of Gold and Saviors in White

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever time posting anything to any web page of any kind. It is really short, but it is actually supposed to be short (hence the term flash fiction), so please don't criticize me there. I am always looking for feed back so please don't hesitate to let me know any thoughts. If any body really likes it, let me know and maybe I will continue on with the story or even do a prequel. Yours truly, Dirk Gentley

With every step he took, the shifting sand sucked at his feet and refused to let them go. Sweat stung his eyes and his tongue darted out to wet his parched lips. Stopping to breath, he pulled his wide brimmed hat from his head and ran a hand through his slick dark hair. Returning the hat to his head he took a shuddering breath before forcing his body to continue on its way. As he shifted his weight forward, his leg buckled, and his entire body crumbled down to the unforgiving sand. As the world went dark, he felt his hat slip from his head and flutter to the ground beside him...

Feeling the heat of the desert pressing down on him, he grimaced as he felt sand slide under the collar of his shirt and stick to the sweat on his chest as he gently tried moving. A groan filled the air as his back spasmed forcing him to stop moving. If his pain was anything to go by, he had been unconscious for at lest an hour. Realising that to stay laying in the sweltering sunlight would be suicide, he prepared himself for the pain that moving would bring. With a whimper, he pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Scratchy, red rimmed eyes scanned the area around him searching for his prized possession. He let out a sigh of relief as he spotted it. As soon as the hat was returned to his head, he began to feel a bit more human. With cracked fingers, he pushed himself to his feet and began again his journey. Each step he took made his mind scream and his body cry out in pain. Scanning the area around him, he sagged in relief as his sore eyes landed on a large dune that had miraculously created a small patch of shade. It was all he could do not to sprint towards it. As soon as he reached it, he threw himself down and flung himself onto his back. Eyes wide with pain, he stared up at the clear blue sky wondering what he had done to deserve this. ‘ _Maybe one those artifacts was actually cursed… that would explain a lot.’_ Sitting up he pulled a newspaper clipping from his pocket.

_Famous American adventurer Philip Greyson to attempt to find the lost city of Rhythith!_

Beneath the article was a photo of a man with his head thrown back in laughter and a laughing woman in his arms.

“You were right babes… this trip was nothing but trouble.” Stroking the image of the woman’s laughing features, he let a tear fall silently down his cheek... Looking around in despair, his eyes caught on a flash of white. Three dunes away was two men clad head to toe in billowing white robes sitting upon camels. Darting to his feet, he began flailing his arms around his head.“Over here! I’m over here!” He sighed in relief as they turned and led their camels down towards him. “Oh, thank god…” And with that, world faded back to black.


End file.
